Teenage Confessions of Wayward Witches
by midorimouse7
Summary: So maybe the Next Generation is not fighting Umbridge. Or Voldemort. Or even Snape. But they got something worse, much worse, and it goes by the name Pinkies. Can four wayward girls turn the strict hierarchy into anarchy?
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Confessions of Wayward Witches **

Chapter One: We're Off to See the Wizards, the Wonderful Wizards of Hogs

**-****Julie's POV-**

"And then he took me to the most gorgeous restaurant ever!"

The shrill voice of Odelle filled the compartment as Julie tried to fall asleep. She honestly hated her housemates sometimes. You would think that being in Gryffindor would be fun but in actuality it was very boring. Well, at least if you were a girl who happened to be "friends" with the popular crowd. With the exception of Quidditch all girls either fell as part of the group or not. Unfortunately blonde hair and nice facial features dubbed you as an inner whether you wanted it or not.

"What about you Juliet? Did you get any hot dates over the summer holidays?"

"I was at a sports camp."

"Were you really? You must have annoyed your parents if they made you suffer through that!"

Julie blocked them out as the girls twittered about the horrors of sweat and the cruelty of parents. She actually liked muggle sports and didn't see anything wrong with them. Still she should have known better than to mention something other than the latest fashion around _these_ girls.

Hogwarts was not always like this, boy obsessed and fashion high way, but that all changed with inner house unity. Not that people should not be friends but that third year program brought together the most evil people on earth that are still alive. Isolde, Josephine, Scarlett, and Cornelia were the epitome of evil. To say otherwise would be not only a blatant lie but also a crime of extraordinary proportions.

The four girls were all from different houses and had never directed more than three words to each other until that faithful day. They bonded over their love for fashion and boys and very soon strutted around the place. If they had their own little group it would not be bad but they changed the rules of Hogwarts. The girls all wanted to be like the girls that graced the halls with girly clothes that made mouths water. So began the trend towards Pink.

"I wish you would wear more feminine colors Juliet. You could accessorize you know. The school uniform is so bland. Try wearing a nice flowery statement necklace or a fun chunky bracelet."

"I guess I'm just not into style."

The loud gasp told Julie she had made a mistake so she quickly add, "They look great on you but they never seem to work for me."

And with those simple words a crisis was avoided. Well a year without friends would be more accurate. The girls in Gryffindor were the only people she really talked to. The other girls were all following the Pinkies and she wanted to find friends with more substance. The Gryffindor girls may act like idiots but they were sorted in Gryffindor so there might be some hope yet. Or at least that is what Julie hoped and prayed for every night.

This year will be better. It has to be. Six is supposed to be the evil number and after what happened to Hogwarts there are no doubts. But seventh time is the charm, right?

**-Beth's POV-**

If she heard about James Potter one more time she was going to rip apart a few bodies. The guy is gorgeous but hearing about the way his hair curls at his left ear for twenty minutes is just plain obsessive. Sure she was always open for ogling but this was creepy.

"What do you think Beth?"

"I agree"

That was always the simplest solution to the insane blabber. That or 'you look hot' would always satisfy her Hufflepuff friends. Much love for her people but certain stupid girls ruined them. Well they are not stupid but they are annoying. The Pinkies. Yeah, that's right; a group of girls got together and formed a group after their favorite color. At first it was not too bad but then Fifth year came and the Pinkies actually mattered. People copied their clothes and way of speaking. The boys worshipped the girls as if they were god given gifts. Even the staff adored them. The only people who seemed to be immune were a few scattered people that were older than them. Now that they were gone the Pinkies were on top.

Even some of the Weasleys had fallen under the spell. The younger ones at any rate. And the ones with a Y-chromosome. Which sucked because they would have been potential road blocks for the social sociopaths. Now they easily got the top picking of boys and nobody could stop them. It was a shame because that meant any good guy that you fell for would have already been used by the Pinkies.

Seventh year would different, though. She would make it different. Pinkies or no Pinkies she would get a guy without having to get the approval of some invisible rule she cared nothing about. It was not like she was friends with Cornelia and Co so there was no Girl Code she **had** to follow.

"Any guy caught your eye Beth?"

"Louis Weasley," Beth said without hesitation.

"Oh, that is a good pick. He is part veela so that almost guarantees good looks. He is also from a good family so you know he can provide."

"It's too bad the Pinkies get first pick. A guy like that will surely get taken fast."

Beth sighed as she realized her friends had a point. Louis was a prominent figure in the wizardry world because he came from the Weasley family. He would be easy picking for the Pinkies and there was nothing she could really do about it. Well at least she could look at him and admire his looks from afar.

"Don't worry," her friend tried, "If he does get chosen he won't last long. The boys they choose never do."

"Thanks. Even if it doesn't work out I heard he had a single uncle."

"Beth!"

"What! There has to be a reason Arthur Weasley still got some even at his age!"

Beth ducked as her friends threw fashion articles at her. She may not rant about James Potter and his left curl but she could go on all day about the insanely hot Weasley family.

**-Rose's POV-**

She only joined the house in order to be with Albus. She didn't want to be stuck with the rest of the family if she was not going to be with her best friend. But then the git had to go and become friends with other guys and leave her behind with a gaggle of girls that cared nothing about plots and manipulation but rather cared about the newest skirt that had appeared in a magazine.

Those stupid Slytherin boys had to grow up and leave her all because having boobs was awkward. It was all Scorpius' fault. If he didn't befriend her cousin then none of this would have happened. Well maybe it would have because of the Pinkies.

A group of four girls got together after an Inner-house relation seminar during their third year. At first they were just a clique of four friends that happened to like to dress in muggle clothes. Then fourth year came and they grew into their bodies and were suddenly hot while the rest of us were still in training bras. But fifth year was the real kicker as it established the girls as popular. Girls started to copy them and they dated the best guys. The older students still held power over them but now that it was seventh year the dynamics of Hogwarts had changed. While Victoire was the Queen back then now it was Cornelia.

If anyone saw their power hold coming it was her. She was the fellow dorm mate of Cornelia so she would have to be incredibly stupid to miss the signs. As much as she hated what her fellow Slytherins had turned into she had to admire Cornelia, at least to some extent. She executed the perfect plan to gain the ultimate popularity. She was even more popular than Harry Potter in terms of Hogwarts popularity. True her uncle never planned to reach a height of popularity and he did some actual good but that is beside the point.

Slytherins characteristics dictate that manipulation and a game of plot were the rules of life. Cornelia got to the top by playing on the natural fears within the female population and the natural hormones that infect the boys. Then she made sure to stay at top by having good grades and having a charismatic personality. It was a sickly sweet personality that seemed to entrance the greater population.

Rose loved the intrigue but she hated the results. She loved the challenge but she didn't particularly fancy the idea of going up against the entire school without _some_ type of army. Even a few people would be enough if she planned the right strategy. Ideally it would include her housemates but the guys were in love with the Pinkies and the girls tried to act as "sophisticated" as them so she would find no allies in her home. It was time for Rose to expand her network. It was time to prepare for battle. After all what is a general without an army?

**-Cathy's POV-**

The tea was revolting. It was poorly made and it was too strong of a flavor. True not everyone had a servant to make them a perfect cup but was it really that hard to make something that could actually be drunk?

Cathy was all in for class and good taste but some of these girls were simply awful at it and should just try and find something more suiting of their taste. She thought Ravenclaws were suppose to be smart, not some blindly cattle of sheep following who knows what around. Even if she agreed with some of the clothing the Pinkies wore they were butchering the classical style she admired.

She was raised to be a lady with great taste but these girls knew nothing of what constituted a good sophisticated outfit. They wore cute clothes but they were modern contraptions that had no elegance. Then again the girls did from a group that called themselves Pinkies.

She had no problem with the girls themselves. She had never met all of them personally but she had no reason to hate them. She did have a problem with everyone trying to be the same as them. Some of the girls had to go through painful transformations in order to try and fit the image the Pinkies were projecting. It was so sad to watch these girls obsess over a small skirt and wail about how they could never be as perfect.

The social hierarchy was intense. It became even more rigid when the Pinkies were granted power. While a social life has always been somewhat categorized in school it has now became an intense us versus them atmosphere. Either you followed the Pinkie way or you were dubbed as an outsider that could never accomplish anything.

Sometimes Cathy wished people would stand up against the strict social hierarchy the Pinkies had created. Her Ravenclaw dorm mates were no help. They still cared about school but they had now also transferred their incredible study frenzy to the study of tacky fashion articles that always told you what you did wrong and never gave any positive assessment. The articles belittled girls and encouraged being a fake. If there was anything Cathy detested was unnaturalness. That and badly made cup of tea.

"Do you like this skirt Cathy?" Cathy looked over the magazine and tried to keep the grimace off her face. The skirt looked more like a cream puff than an article of clothing and it was even in a revolting shade of brown. It was poufy and had layers upon layers that added even more volume. The poor girl looked as if she was being swallowed by the skirt.

"It is very interesting looking," said Cathy.

"I might order it for our trip to Hogsmeade."

"Why don't you try that pencil skirt? You have a very cute top that goes perfectly with it," suggested Cathy.

"I think I even have shoes that go with that skirt! Thank you Cathy."

Cathy sighed in relief knowing that the monstrosity was not going to haunt her at Hogwarts. Honestly the girls of Hogwarts needed to wake up and smell the roses. The fashion mania was turning disastrous! The Pinkies needed to be taken down.

**A/N-** **So begins the story of our Wayward Witches. After finishing the plot outline I thought, "Oh! This is just like Mean Girls!" I didn't really think about it that way but now the story will always remind me of that movie. **

**So anything pop out? Are the characters believable? Potential for this plot to have some originality? Are dogs really color blind? **

**Thank you for reading the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**-Julie's POV-**

Julie tucked a piece of blond hair behind my ear as Professor Sprout continued with her speech. Not that anyone was really listening. We have all heard this speech a million times and it was always the same. Even the first years were blanking out but then again they were first years. When she finished her speech the food appeared and I almost died. It all looked delicious and she couldn't wait to dig in and fill her plate with meat.

"Juliet you can't be seriously thinking of eating all that!"

"Er- Why not?"

"It's so…fatty."

Julie took a deep breath as her fingers twitched towards her fork. Louis smirked at her from across the table as she tried to calm herself down. She took her fork and shoved the food down her throat all while ignoring the looks of horror that her female housemates all possessed.

"Are you being a non-conformist," asked Louis.

"If I was a non-conformist I would be standing here naked. Or possible standing naked in the Forbidden Forest," Julie replied as she made her way to the gravy. Louis simply stared as he raised a blond eyebrow in interest.

"Never mind," continued Julie, "How was your summer holiday?"

"It was fun. I got to spend time in Egypt with the family. You wouldn't believe the things I saw while I was in some of the pyramids. What about you?"

"I spent most of my time at a muggle sports camp. It was nice and I got to meet some good coaches."

Louis looked interested but before he could comment on anything two bodies were at his side. The black mop was a dead giveaway as well as the sandy blond curls, Albus and Lysander had finally made their appearance.

"Hi," said Julie.

"Hey Julie," said Albus.

"Hello," said Lysander as he took a seat on Louis' right.

"Where is the final member of your delightful quartet?"

"You wouldn't be talking about me would you?"

"Hello Scorpius," Julie said pleasantly as Scorpius waved back in response.

"Why aren't you with the girls?" asked Scorpius.

"Apparently I'm too fat," she grumbled.

"No really, why are you not with the girls?"

"She was being serious Scorp," said Louis. Julie nodded as she swallowed another bite of her dinner. The boys started at her incredulously as they tried to comprehend how a twig like Julie could be considered fat.

"Don't beat yourselves up. I couldn't understand what the big deal was either. I guess Cornelia just set up some new standards," said Julie. But only the word Cornelia seemed to register because those words made those boys go crazy.

"Stop! If I have to sit through another Cornelia love fest I'm going to puke my chicken all over your handsome faces. Holy Pele, one normal conversation is all I'm asking for. Just one."

"Who is Pele?" asked Louis as Julie felt her jaw drop.

"Pele? You seriously do not know who Pele is?"

"No," replied all four boys.

"Pele is only the greatest football player who ever lived. How could you not know who he is?" demanded Julie.

"We are not all muggle sport extremist like you," replied Albus. Julie shrugged as she took another bite of dinner, listening to the boys exchange details of their summer adventure.

"What about you Julie? Did you do anything exciting this summer?" asked Lysander.

"Compared to all of you? No. But I did spend a few weeks at a sports camp. I got to play football with a bunch of real talented people. A few coaches even said they would put in a good word for me in for a summer football camp," said Julie.

"That sounds nice," said Lysander.

"Yeah. Hopefully I'll get in. It would really help my skills."

"Did you play any other sports," said Albus as he was fairly knowledgeable in things concerning muggles.

"A bit of everything, well not everything, but there was a lot of variety," said Julie.

"Think sports will be the topic for Muggle Studies this year?" said Scorpius.

"Doubt it," said Louis.

"I would go to class everyday and then some if it was," said Julie as she watched as Albus finished his plate and stood off the table.

"Well I guess we better go. See you tomorrow. Maybe we'll even be in the same Muggle Studies class," said Albus.

"See you," said Julie as she too made her way from the table and towards the Common Room. She had forgotten all about Muggle Studies. Part of the new Hogwarts program was a mandatory seventh year Muggle Studies elective. It was not like the traditional Muggle Studies class but rather a specific topic muggles studied. In a way it was like a high school muggle elective only Hogwarts had a wider range of topics.

The stairs were quiet and were surprisingly lacking people so she got to the Common Room quicker than she thought was possible. The door opened and she was welcomed with the sight of an empty common room—or so she thought. Those moans could only indicate one thing; snogging. Julie would rather scratch her eyes out than to witness a random exchange of saliva and she was half way across the common room when she heard a name.

"Louis," said a blond girl stopping Julie in her tracks. She turned around ready to tell Louis to go to his room when she recognized the blond hair—Scarlett. She was so _girly_ why would a guy like Louis even go out with her? He loves Quidditch and pranks while Scarlett just likes pink. If a guy like Louis fell for The Pinkies charm then did Julie have any chance with Lysander?

**-Beth's POV-**

"I wish Sprout would hurry up," said Beth as she gazed around the Hufflepuff table.

"Thinking with your stomach again," teased Hugo Weasley, "One would think _you_ were my long-lost sister. You certainly have the right priorities."

"Red would clash horribly with my skin. The Pinkies would never let me live it down," Beth said in mock seriousness.

"And Louis would also never date you," said Hugo.

"Ah. Yes, that would be cousin-cest. Unless he was born out of sea foam which would describe his unusually good looks"

"That or his mother is part veela and the Weasleys are one good looking family."

"You know Hugo, if it wasn't totally weird and a bit creepy I would totally go out with you. I mean I know you are only a bit younger than me but I've known you for your entire Hogwarts career and you're like a brother I never had so yeah…" Beth trailed off as Hugo laughed at her.

"If you weren't a total loud mouth and pervy girl I would have taken offense to that. But I see you as a sister too and in your famous train of thought, 'Ew! Incest!'" said Hugo.

"You should have been a girl," said Beth.

"What!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Just that you are a great person to talk to and it would be nice if we could have girl moments and stuff. But I guess you being a guy does have its perks. I get awesome guy advice, free of charge," said Beth.

"With all your boy problems I would have caused you bankruptcy. Twice!" said Hugo.

Sticking her tongue out Beth turned back to the table and found it already filled with food. Both she and Hugo stuffed their plates and conversation ceased as Hugo was too busy eating his weight in food. Beth really did like Hugo and if it wasn't for the fact that they acted like siblings she would have liked being able to go with him. He was one of the few Weasley males not under The Pinkies charm and had a killer sense of humor to boot.

She never really talked to Louis Weasley but he was nice to look at. Maybe nothing would ever happen, after all he could turn out to be a total turn off, but she wanted a decent chance to find out. So far Louis Weasley along with his band of merry friends had escaped the clutches of The Pinkies so maybe all hope was not lost.

"So where is Lysander," Beth asked after a few minutes.

"Probably with the rest of the guys. I swear those four act like they are attached at the hip," said Hugo.

"But that has saved them from becoming Pinkies' cronies. They tend to choose guys that have never talked to each other," said Beth.

"Which means that you have a chance with Louis," Hugo pointed out, "I can try and put in a good word for you over the Hols. Nothing too over the top but just let him know you exist and stuff."

"Gee, thanks. It's nice to know he doesn't even know I exist," said Beth.

"Lysander might have mentioned you. You do tend to act a bit ridiculous and gossip worthy" said Hugo.

"So all he knows is that I'm a nut," Beth said seriously.

"Pretty much, yeah. But he knows you exist so that's a start," said Hugo.

"I take it back. You would have been a really tack less girl. Boyhood suits you."

"Well if you're done eating this boy will walk with you to the Common Room. You'll end up stalking Louis if you were left by yourself," joked Hugo.

"Hey! I have a strict 'no-stalking' policy when it comes to boy watching. You can ogle in class or across the table or even in the hallway but following a guy is a bit pathetic," said Beth.

Hugo only shook his head as he made his way down the table. Beth stared at him and quickly followed suit, not wishing to be left alone. Honestly she really liked Louis and if the rest of his friends were single then he probably was too. They didn't always date at the same time but they did date in pairs, it tended to make the group less awkward I suppose. Albus and Scorpius tended to have relationships at the same since they were friends first and Louis and Lysander tended to be stick together as well. So as long as her house mate was single there was a chance Louis was too.

Speaking of which there was Lysander talking to some pretty Gryffindor girl. Well Lysander and the other three guys were talking to her. Beth didn't think they are dating because she has seen them talk to the girl before. That and all of Hogwarts would have found out if one of the four golden boys was dating. But the girl was pretty and was even in the same house as Louis, you can see the Gryffindor tie even from across the Great Hall. She could always ask Lysander when she sees him. They might even have the same Muggle Studies class and she can ask him there.

She didn't even notice we were already at the foot of the dorms when Hugo turned around.

"Did you hear that?"

Beth looked around stupidly. She was having a nice chat with herself so sue her if she's a little out there.

"No…wait I think I do. Think it might be a mouse?"

"I think it's coming from around the corner," Hugo said slowly.

Beth whipped around only to find Lysander being pushed to the wall by some curly brunette. A curly brunette with pink heels and as soon as Beth saw that she wanted to die.

"So The Pinkies strike again," muttered Hugo as he dragged a shocked Beth into the Common Room.

She tried to move but the reality was just too shocking. She knew her chances with Louis were minimal but seeing Lysander pressed against the wall having a hot make out session made the curly-haired girl realize the true power The Pinkies had over her heart.

**-Rose's POV-**

A new professor? Well at least she now knew who would be teaching the new Muggle Studies class. The professor seemed young and she looked like she knew what she was doing. She turned around to ask Al what he thought about the new professor but he had already went off to eat with his friends at the Gryffindor table. It irked her that he ditched her without so much of a second thought.

They used to be close but soon after Hogwarts Al became friends with people in different Houses. She didn't mind terribly at first but after second year she found herself less welcomed with his gang of friends even if half of the group was her family. She blamed Scorpius because Lysander was almost family and family sticks together so it must have been at Scorpius' persuasion that they left her out of their games.

But she was a Slytherin and Slytherins do not sulk, they plan. And that is exactly what she was doing, planning. She needed to find a way that would not only expose Scorpius as someone that hated her but she needed to show the world that nobody messed with Rose Weasley. Taking down The Pinkies would be the ideal way to prove just that.

She needed to gather a group first. A group willing to take down The Pinkies and the perfect way was to set The Pinkies up with her cousins.

"Hello Cornelia," Rose said sweetly.

Cornelia turned around along with the rest of The Pinkies and nodded her head, beckoning her to speak.

"How was your summer?" said Rose. Well she didn't really care how her summer was but she knew Cornelia would say some one word answer and ask her how _her_ summer was. Sometimes the rules of polite conversation really worked in her favor.

"Nice. What about you? Did you do anything exciting?"

Jack pot!

"I had to go to France this summer. I invited Al but he wanted to practice for the Quidditch thing he does with his friends. You know how boys can be," whined Rose.

"Albus is joining Quidditch?" asked Cornelia.

"I don't think so. He just likes to play with his friends. But every summer the Weasley-Potter families get together and Al and his friends play there. The sessions have gotten a bit infamous and some pictures might even make it on some magazine the family likes," said Rose in a bored tone.

She watched as Cornelia's eyes lit up, drinking up the vague information Rose was readily giving out.

"Does anyone besides family go to the events? If pictures are being taken I would guess some photographer is going," said Cornelia.

"Just family and significant others, I think. Last year James took a girl he dated but Al and his friends have never taken anyone. But I guess that could change this year if they all got girlfriends."

"They never dated before?"

"They have but they didn't want anyone from the group to feel left out so they didn't invite girlfriends. Sometimes they are a bit too noble," said Rose, "Ah, the speech is over. Enjoy your dinner. I have to go meet some people."

Rose stood slowly and watched as Cornelia began to inform her friends of the delightful gossip little Rose had just given away. She knew Cornelia would plan something now; a Slytherin always put information to good use. She walked out of the Great Hall making her way to the library. She needed Cornelia to make a move and if Rose was in the picture she would be more hesitant. Besides she could go back to the kitchens later and eat.

She strolled the aisles and found a nice table setting herself down. She needed to plan and make sure her planted seed did not wither. She knew for a fact that some Hufflepuff girl hated The Pinkies and fancied Louis. She had heard Hugo telling their mother earlier in the summer and she safely tucked away _that_ piece of information. Hopefully Rose would find her and ask her to join her group and if not there are plenty of other girls that fancy the four boys.

Flipping through the book her eyes fell to a picture of the Norse deity, Fenrir. A wolf so big even the gods feared him. Perhaps not the best story to read on the day back to Hogwarts but she took the book anyways. Mythology had always been something she enjoyed even at a young age.

Instead of books on princess and grand adventures when she was a young girl she trotted down the path to Mount Olympus. When she was in later primary school classes she was reading Babylonian legends and just before Hogwarts she had went through an Arthurian phase. Yes, Rose loves the legends not because she was told the stories since childhood but because the characters were cunning. They saved the day because of some greater plan that was thought out if not by the hero but by others. Rose admired their knowledge and their initiative to do something applicable with that knowledge. Perhaps that is why Odysseus was always her favorite.

She walked out of the library and had made it to the dungeons when she saw Cornelia sweep into Al's face. Already she was making a move and Rose would be willing to bet that the rest of The Pinkies were working up the other guys. Rose carefully made her way to the dorms but it seemed that Al and Cornelia were too preoccupied that it didn't really matter if Rose made noise or not.

Perfect. Her plan was falling into motion and all she needed to do was wait. Hogwarts may have a few broken hearts at the end of all this but Rose Weasley would have her army. After all there is always a cost to war.

**-Cathy's POV-**

Cathy prided herself on her upbringing. She was raised by her wealthy grandmother and she had no problem embracing the rules of the upper class. It may have sounded snotty and even rude but she had no problem showing people her true character; even if it was unpopular with the vast majority of people. Her Ravenclaw classmates rarely noticed her true nature as they were always buried deep in their quest for knowledge so she had no problem finding friends within her own house.

Scorpius was in her class and even if he was the picture of Ravenclaw he easily became friends with people outside of the Ravenclaw domain. Sometimes Cathy wished she had his charisma. He walked with an aristocratic air yet he still managed to become friends with all sorts of different people. But Cathy was prideful and it brought along horrible baggage. Scorpius may be her housemate but Cathy had marked him as an enemy. How dare he flaunt his social skills while she herself tried so hard to make friends?

"Cathy? Are you alright?" said her classmate.

"Ah, yes, I was thinking about something Professor Sprout mentioned in her speech," covered Cathy.

"The part about our new professor? I thought it was interesting too. She looks so young so I wonder what topic she will be teaching this year."

"Hopefully something interesting. Last year one of the topics was muggle medicine."

"I thought that was a very lucky topic. It was interesting and the research bled into a lot of magical properties."

"Are you talking about last years' Muggle Class?" a new voice came in.

"Hello Greg. Yes, we were just discussing what would make an interesting Muggle Class," said Samantha.

"Well my mother told me that this year the Muggle Class would be based on mythology," said Greg.

"Really? How did your mother figure this out?" asked Cathy.

"The new Professor—Professor Kane, is a friend of the family. My mother told me that she specializes in mythology and has spent the last year travelling abroad in order to learn local myths around the world. It stands to reason that the Muggle Class would be on mythology," said Greg.

"But that would only be one of the Muggle Classes. There are other options. We know Professor Curtis is teaching one class this year as well as Professor Helm," Samantha pointed out.

"But their topics are a sure thing. We know Professor Curtis will be teaching on something classic like muggle inventions and Professor Helm would be teaching something along the lines muggle literature. Only Professor Kane would be a wild card," said Greg.

"True…well I'm hoping for mythology then. Professor Curtis is very boring and muggle literature can be very interesting but mythology can be used in both the wizardry and human world," mused Cathy. Both Greg and Samantha nodded at her assessment and went back to their meals.

She could use this to her advantage. Scorpius may have charisma but Cathy had intelligence. She saw the way Rose glared at Scorpius and it was a well known fact among the Ravenclaws that Rose Weasley loved to spend her time at the library reading all sorts of myths. She could befriend Rose as to prove to Scorpius that she could do what he couldn't; befriend the distant Slytherin.

Cathy had been trained as a true lady meaning that friends were there for benefits if nothing more. Cathy knew that in pursuing a friendship towards Rose Weasley was risky as her family did have a tremendous amount of power but Rose was a Slytherin through and through so the offer of a beneficial friendship would not be disastrous.

"Samantha? Do you know where Rose might be right now? If the topic foe Muggle Studies is mythology it would be nice to know someone who is already familiar with the subject," said Cathy.

"She should be in the Slytherin table. She usually sits next to Cornelia," said Samantha.

"Already thinking about classes, eh? Well Rose is very intelligent and she is a good study partner so I don't blame you for wanting her help," said Greg.

"You've studied with her before? Is it true she has her mothers' brain?" said Samantha.

"She has her brain and more. We only studied together during the OWLS and you could tell she has enough brain and strategy to plan a takeover," said Greg.

"You only studied?" said Cathy with a raised eyebrow.

"It was a stressful time so we may have done more than study but it was nothing serious," said Greg.

"No wonder you refused to take part in our study group! I would too if it meant I would be getting a good snog," said Samantha.

Cathy watched as they continued to throw words at each other until finally she got their attention.

"Can you help me spot Rose? Whether or not there was tongue involved hardly seems like our business Samantha," said Cathy.

"Sorry. Well you can always just look for Isolde since she is always around Cornelia and Cornelia only sits at the Slytherin table."

Cathy looked around the Dining Hall and found her fellow Ravenclaw, Isolde, talking to Scorpius but not a trace of Rose. Only the sudden movement made Cathy look back because before she knew it she was gawking at them while they snogged.

"_Enjoy it while you can Scorpius. You will rue the day when you decided to make a mockery out of me,_" said Cathy.


End file.
